


Un champ de marguerites piégé

by Nelja



Series: Presque Gentil [5]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Traps or Fluffy Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En visite chez Sardix, Shirin fait une charmante découverte... pense-t-elle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un champ de marguerites piégé

"Et voilà la tour de garde, le meilleur point pour observer les environs." dit l'homme-lézard d'une voix neutre, qui laissait entendre qu'il y avait certainement deux ou trois meilleurs points impliquant des boules de cristal, mais qu'il n'allait pas les laisser voir à une ennemie potentielle, ancienne kidnappée, et Gentille de surcroît.

Les deux gardes en poste aux téléscopes locaux laissèrent aimablement à la princesse Shirin toutes les places qu'elle voulait. La tour de garde était meublée de deux chaises et d'un orgue de Barbarie. Soit c'était une des rares distraction qu'on accordait aux vigies parce qu'elle avait le bon goût de ne pas faire intervenir le sens de la vue occupé ailleurs, soit c'était un moyen de torture qu'on avait oublié d'emmener depuis la dernière fois.

"Ils ont le droit de ne pas en jouer." murmura Terreur à son oreille, répondant ainsi à la question implicite.

Ainsi rassurée de savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas à faire une leçon sur les châtiments d'une cruauté non-nécessaire, la princesse Shirin approcha son oeil d'une des longue-vues perfectionnée, en partie par désintérêt poli, en partie poussée par le très mince espoir d'être la première à repérer une invasion militaire ou une baleine volante en territoire ennemi ce qui donnerait assurément une anecdote qu'elle pourrait encore raconter dans cinquante ans, devant l'homme-lézard de préférence.

"Oh, comme c'est mignon !" s'exclama-t-elle, sincèrement surprise.

L'homme-lézard s'approcha, le front légèrement soucieux, et s'empara de l'autre lentille, pour déterminer si un de ses rivaux de la Ligue avait encore invoqué des oiseaux chanteurs pour ruiner sa réputation, ou si la princesse Shirin avait une affection particulière pour les chemins bien entretenus et autres arrangements qui ne faisaient pas très Méchant, mais étaient quand même bien pratiques.

Shirin, qui le fixait avec beaucoup d'attention, crut repérer une très légère réaction de choc quand le possesseur découvrit les deux gardes couchés dans un champ de fleur, en train de se caliner. Terreur dut la remarquer aussi, car il sembla considérer qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose à observer, et Shirin, qui était de bonne humeur, lui confia sa lentille gratuitement.

"Ils sont en plein travail." énonça l'homme-lézard d'une voix aussi implacable qu'un très, très grand glacier. "Ils montent la garde, j'en suis certain."

"Oh." s'exclama Shirin d'un air vraiment très surpris. Exprimer de façon polie qu'on ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'on venait d'entendre était une des compétences qu'elle avait apprises très jeune et maîtrisait maintenant à la perfection. Ou alors, on les avait engagés pour compter les pétales des marguerites. Même ainsi, on pouvait trouver qu'ils auraient pu diviser leur temps par deux en se séparant pour couvrir chacun une moitié du champ. Mais bien sûr, cela aurait été moins romantique.

"Ils font juste très bien semblant." continua Terreur, d'un ton parfaitement naturel. "C'est probablement pour faire croire aux potentiels envahisseurs qu'ils n'ont rien à craindre. Et au moment où ils s'approcheront, ils découvriront qu'on leur a tendu un piège. Même si je ne peux pas dire lequel. Heureusement, sinon cela voudrait dire qu'il est vraiment évident, donc mal conçu."

Shirin se demanda avec une légère horreur si tout le monde ici était un spécialiste mondial du déni ou s'il s'agissait là d'un subtil sarcasme destiné à se moquer du propriétaire des lieux. Ou si Terreur essayait juste d'appuyer cette théorie pour protéger les gardes qui, sinon, auraient pu être cruellement punis. Ou bien - et c'était là un terrible soupçon - si elle était la seule à se voiler la face et s'il s'agissait vraiment d'un plan des gardes afin de faire croire qu'il y avait une faiblesse dans la ligne de défense du château. Argh, l'ambiance locale commençait à la contaminer !

Bon, elle pouvait toujours croire qu'ils avaient placé une petite collection de trappes pour pouvoir faire une agréable pause. Ca oui, cela rentrait dans son univers mental.

"He bien, je suppose qu'il vaut mieux ne pas aller vérifier et risquer de désactiver un piège aussi... subtilement indétectable." répondit-elle, plus tellement sûre de savoir à quel degré elle parlait elle-même.

"Oh oui." répondit Terreur.

"Certainement." approuva l'homme-lézard.

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel Shirin se retint de regarder encore, parce que cela n'aurait vraiment pas été poli.

"Est-ce que c'est une... coutume de vos gardes de se livrer à ce genre... d'activités pour tromper l'ennemi ?"

"Oui." répondit Terreur. "Non !" s'exclama Sardix presque immédiatement.

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel Shirin imagina sans honte ce que Terreur et son homme-lézard, pour créer un exemple si motivant, avaient bien pu faire dans des champs de marguerites.

Aussi, combien de pièges ils avaient pu monter autour.


End file.
